finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Basch fon Ronsenburg
Basch fon Ronsenburg is a playable character in Final Fantasy XII. A disgraced knight, Basch has had his name ruined throughout Ivalice. Initially, Basch was intended by the developers to be the main character of the game; however, they shifted the focus to Vaan and Penelo late in development after reconsidering the players' demographics. Story ''Final Fantasy XII Basch's Early Life Born in the Republic of Landis, Basch has a twin, Noah fon Ronsenburg. Together, they lived peacefully in their homeland. However, Archadia soon moved in and took over Landis. Noah stayed behind, and joined Archadia, but Basch ran away to Dalmasca, hoping they could help restore his homeland. During the siege of Nalbina Fortress, Basch joined his new Prince, Lord Rasler, into battle. When the odds were against them, Basch suggested a retreat, but Rasler believed they could hold out longer. However, this proved to be a fatal mistake, as an arrow went straight through Rasler's chest, killing him. Basch took his fallen lord and retreated to Rabanastre. Basch led the main forces at the counter-attack of Nalbina Fortress, along with long-time friend Vossler. Knowing that the peace treaty was a trap, he tried his best to reach the throne room, leaving some soldiers behind to keep guards off their tail. One of these soldiers was Vaan's brother, Reks. However, once he reached the room, he realized he was too late, and even worse, there was a trap waiting for him. Knocked out by Archadian soldiers, they got his brother Noah to impersonate him, and trick any survivors, like Reks, into thinking that Basch had killed King Raminas. The plan was successful, as Basch became one of the most hated people in Ivalice, and using this as a pretext, Archadia took control of Dalmasca. Archadia then announced that they had executed Basch. In reality, he was being held prisoner in the Nalbina Dungeon. Basch's introduction As Vaan, Balthier and Fran are escaping Nalbina Dungeon, they find out that the only exit is through Basch's chamber. While Balthier couldn't care less that he has just met the King-Slayer, Vaan can't help but start yelling at the disgraced Knight, blaming him for the death of Reks. Fran, realizing Vaan's yelling has attracted the guards, drops the cage, letting them escape. Basch then joins the team as a guest while they escape through the Barheim Passage. After returning to Rabanastre, Basch leaves for a few minutes. After Vaan delivers a sword to Vossler, he finds Basch there, trying to convince his old friend he wasn't responsible for killing King Raminas. Reluctant to believe him, Basch walks out with Vaan, and asks him if he could join him, since they both have errands in Bhujerba. Basch and Vossler Basch and Vossler have served together for a long time. Judging by how Basch refers to him, they have seen many battles together. After Basch returns from the Nalbina Dungeon, Vossler is reluctant to accept the fact that his old partner is not the King Slayer. To make sure, he gives Basch the Sword of Order, implying he wants him to deliver it, as a test of trust. Once the party is captured by Judge Ghis, Vossler appears, to help Basch. The two of them are now finally united again. Working together, they rescue Princess Ashe, whom Vossler has sworn to protect. Slowly, the two of them trust each other again. However, that trust is soon shattered again. Aboard the Leviathan, after retrieving the Dawn Shard, Vossler reveals he is working with the Empire to restore peace and order to Dalmasca. Basch and Ashe don't agree with Vossler's views, and aboard the Shiva during Fran's Mist Frenzy, the party fights Vossler. Afterwards, Vossler, fatally wounded, asks Basch one last request. He asks him to protect the Princess for him, and tells Basch that everything he did, he did for Dalmasca. Basch says he never questioned Vossler's loyalty, and that he will protect the Princess. Basch and Judge Gabranth After being held captive by his brother for 2 years, Basch feels resentment for his brother. However, he is unaware that his brother will soon harbor even greater feelings of hatred for him. After escaping the dungeon, Basch doesn't meet his brother again until they reach the Pharos at Ridorana. At the Sun-Cryst, Gabranth ambushes the party. After lecturing Ashe about how she can do nothing considering she couldn't even defend her kingdom, Basch steps in, saying he will protect both Ashe and Dalmasca. This confounds Gabranth, saying that Basch is powerless, since he failed both Landis and Dalmasca, that everything he says is tainted. Basch acknowledges this, saying he will bear this taint willingly as long as he does everything for hope. Gabranth is defeated, and is forced to leave by Dr. Cid. Basch meets Gabranth again on the Bahamut. Here, Gabranth questions Basch on how he keeps his honor. Basch says that all he has done is protect those he has sworn to protect, that is how. He then asks Gabranth what he has protected, suggesting he protects Larsa Ferrinas Solidor. This suggestion enrages Gabranth, who then attacks the party. However, he is easily defeated, and in his defeat, asks if Basch is done. Basch responds by asking the same question, and calling Gabranth by his real name. It is these suggestions and conversations that cause Gabranth to turn on Vayne. In the final ending sequence, on his death bed, Gabranth asks his brother to protect Larsa and Archadia. He promises he will, and, a year later, it is shown that Basch is Larsa's personal guard, wearing Gabranth's armor. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings .]] Basch appears in Revenant Wings with Ashe and Larsa on the air ship. Serving as Larsa's bodyguard, he guides his Emperor across Ivalice. In battle, he has several defensive abilities such as Protectga and Shellga as well as powerful attacks, making him similar to a Paladin. His Quickening, ''Apocalypse Shield, makes the party temporarily invincible. It can be obtained by defeating Zalera. Basch and Ashe have a time being together before they meet the others, and a lot of it will be seen in the game. The end credits show a picture of Ashe and Basch together. Paramina Rift Soon after Basch and Ashe join up with the player party, they venture to the Paramina Rift in hopes of unearthing some clues about Mydia's past. After discovering the war memorial to the slain at Nalbina Fortress, Basch and Ashe conclude that Mydia had visited the Rift in order to pay homage to her fallen love, Velis. At this point, Mydia herself arrives, dressed in the armor of the Judge of Wings. She says that she left her anima in Lemurés, and summons several Zombies in the hope of tormenting Basch mentally with guilt over his dead comrades. Basch sees through the ploy, and throws off Mydia's spell with several sword slashes, determined to look to the the future, and not the past. Though Mydia escapes his attacks, her legion of undead warriors do not. After the battle, Basch returns to the war memorial. Fran comforts him by saying that the zombies Mydia to her side were not those of the soldiers at Nalbina, but figments of Yarhi illusion. Comforted, Basch departs the snowy mountain. Stats ''Final Fantasy XII'' ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' Naming Dispute From the moment Basch made an appearance, fans began to come up with different spellings for his full name. The most common was using the word von instead of fon, and others include alternative spellings of Ronsenburg, such as Rosenberg and Ronsenberg. Vaan's notoriety quest in Bhujerba, played with the subtitles on, helps dispel the errors. His full name appears at least three times on other occasions, such as said by Havharo the resistance leader twice and also by Marquis Ondore soon after the quest. Other Appearances ''Itadaki Street Portable Basch also appears as a character in ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. Category:Final Fantasy XII player characters Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings player characters Category:Fighters de:Basch fon Ronsenburg